1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to candle warmers used to heat and melt the wax of a jar-based candle and, more particularly, to a cover for such candle warmers that provides a decorative element to the candle warmer while providing stability between the candle warmer and the candle.
2. State of the Art
Scented candles contained in glass jars are popular in many households. Typically, the wick of the candle is burned to melt the wax of the candle and thus allow a scent contained in the wax to be emitted from the candle. Such candles are available in many different scents.
One alternative to actually burning the candle to emit its scented fragrance is to place the candle upon a candle warming device that melts the wax contained in the glass container of the candle. This method of melting the candle has some advantage over traditional burning methods in that there is no exposed flame that could cause a fire. The candle warmers include an electric heating element heat that heats at a temperature that will melt the wax contained in the glass container of the candle without adversely affecting the glass container.
Essentially, such candle warming devices are similar to beverage warmers and come in various shapes and sizes. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, prior art candle warming devices 10 and 12 include an exterior housing 14 and 16, respectively, that supports a heated plate surface 18 and 20 that is heated by an internal heating element (not visible). The exterior housing 14 and 16 is typically a very plain, non-ornate structure with a smooth contour. The candle warming devices 10 and 12 are electrical devices that can be powered by household electrical power through cords 22 and 24. The candle warming devices 10 and 12 include power switches 26 and 28, respectively, for turning the warmers 10 and 12 on and off as well as indicator lights 30 and 32, respectively, that illuminate when the warmers 10 and 12 are turned on.
By placing a glass jar based candle upon the plate 18 or 20, and turning the warmer 10 or 12 on, the wax inside the candle will melt from the bottom up until all of the wax contained in the candle has been melted. As the wax melts, the candle will begin to emit its fragrance as if the candle is being burned. As the wax becomes melted, if the candle were to be tipped over, the melted wax could spill from the glass container. Thus, there exists a need in the art to provide a cover for a candle warming device that adds a decorative element to the candle warmer and also supports a candle relative to the candle warming device.